


Grip

by B_eden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adultery, Consensual, F/M, Happy Ending, Hot, Incest, Longing, M/M, Neediness, Orgy, Stridercest - Freeform, fulfilling, hand holding, needy, slight over-stimulation, three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_eden/pseuds/B_eden
Summary: Bro calls Dave into his bedroom to help him out with a little something. “Dave. Meet Gina.”





	Grip

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know more about me as a writer and a person, (please follow I get so lonely and insecure) you can follow my:
> 
> Blog: https://caspercrowblog.wordpress.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CrowCasper  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/writercaspercrow

Dave plucked one of his headphones out of his ears as he tried to decide if he’d heard Bro call for him. It wasn’t likely. Bro rarely spoke to him. That was all the more reason to get moving if he had said Dave’s name.

 

 

“Hurry up! Get in here!” Bro didn’t sound pissed, so at least there was that, but there was a slight hint of mischief in his tone that made Dave tense up.

 

 

Dave clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly to work out his tension as he moved down the hallway towards Bro’s closed door. Bro often slept on the futon in the living room and used his own bedroom for making his smuppet videos. Dave had been hearing what he could only assume was ironic erotic music thrumming suggestively through his wall for several hours now. Bro must be making some of his weird pornos. If that was the case, why the hell was he calling Dave in there? Dave wasn’t allowed in his room; especially when he was ‘working’.

 

 

Dave shivered and tried to push away the thought of Bro involved in any sexual activities. It was hard enough for Dave to rationalize away his strange attraction to the older man without having a fresh image of his workroom in his mind to go with the fantasies that kept sneaking up on him while he was jerking off.

 

 

“You want me to come in there?” Dave’s hand hovered over the doorknob as he waited for confirmation he was doing what Bro wanted.

 

 

“Yuhp.”

 

 

Dave opened the door and stepped inside. The deep thrumming of the music washed over him, and he erased all signs of reaction to what he saw in front him. Dave stood stoically other than his fingers digging into the doorknob as he aimed his sunglasses at the mostly naked man.

 

 

Bro was only in his boxers, though he was still wearing his gloves and his sunglasses. He was holding a bottle of something, and his voice was low as he commanded, “Get on the bed.” His thumb flicked against the bottle to open the cap, and it was only then that Dave realized it was lube.

 

 

“I’m out.” Dave swallowed the panic in his throat and immediately turned to leave. _Don’t scream. Don’t scream. Don’t scream._ He repeated this to himself as he felt a cold sweat forming across his forehead.

 

 

When Bro’s hand clamped on his wrist and dragged him backward, Dave screamed. “NO FUCKING WAY! FUCK YOU! I KNEW THIS IS WHERE THIS WOULD GO ONE DAY!” Bro kicked the door shut and wrangled Dave further into his room. Then Bro was behind him, his arm around his chest, and that only made Dave struggle harder as he pulled him flush against him. His hand meshed against Dave’s chin and he aimed Dave’s face toward the bed. Dave squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see what kind of messed up setting Bro had chosen for this assault. “I FUCKING KNEW IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE-”

 

 

“Dave. Meet Gina.” Bro held Dave’s face there until he confirmed Dave had opened his eyes when Dave froze at the seeing the beautiful naked woman in Bro’s bed. Dave cleared all expression and mirrored Bro’s aura of control. “Gina. This is Dave.”

 

 

“Hi, Dave.” The sweetest blush heated across her cheeks as she aimed her face down and looked up at Dave from beneath her thick lashes. She was young; probably a little too young to be in Bro’s bed. Her hand tightened on the silky sheets as she stretched her leg. The thin barrier slid down her soft skin to expose her thigh all the way up to the curve of her hip.

 

 

“Hello, Gina.” Dave allowed a hint of interest to be apparent in his tone. It was only polite given the current situation. Her shoulder was raised slightly, and Dave knew she must be insecure because of his first response. She lightly bit her full bottom lip, and he wanted more than anything to see her tensions eased. He was more than a little suggestive when he asked hopefully, “Is there anything I can help you with?” It worked, and a gentle smile blossomed across the rosy pillows that he couldn’t keep from imagining were wrapped around his cock.

 

 

“Maybe,” she hummed, and her index finger traced a little circle against a wave in the sheets. All her focus seemed to be there until her gaze darted over Dave’s shoulder to Bro as if asking for his help to communicate. It was clear from her flushed and pleasantly disheveled appearance that they must have already been getting busy for quite some time. Bro must have been doing something right because there was plenty of trust in her eyes as she laid there with two sets of sunglasses aimed at her.

 

 

Dave tried to ignore the way his body continued to respond with lust when Bro’s chest vibrated against his back as he spoke. “This lovely little lady here has a fantasy that involves the avid attention of two gentlemen, and it just so happens we got two able-bodied men right here at her disposal.”

 

 

“Nice.” Dave tried to get control of how many flips his heart was doing in his chest when Bro referred to him as a man instead of using some belittling insult while speaking about him.

 

 

“We good?” Bro tested as he pat Dave’s chest.

 

 

“We’re good.” A large part of being cool, sometimes, was knowing when to let a little emotion slip through your mask. Gina wriggled unconsciously at Dave’s eagerness to be with her. Her lips parted before she released the sheets so that they slowly slid down to reveal small breasts that were just big enough to be a generous handful on Dave’s smaller hands. Dave groaned audibly. “Yeah, we are so fucking good right now.”

 

 

His eyes grazed over her silver bellybutton ring until the jingling of several bracelets drew his attention to her petite hands. His sunglasses allowed him to return his attention to her breasts without worrying about how the staring would affect his image in her eyes.

 

 

Bro whispered something about how the woman was on the pill and it was all good before patting Dave’s shoulder and releasing him. “Off with the shirt. She wants you on your back first.” He circled around to the foot of the bed and stood with his arms crossed as Dave peeled away his shirt with calculated poise.

 

 

Dave flopped onto his back a little playfully as the girl pushed herself up onto her knees. She pinched her lip and Dave’s eyes were drawn back to her mouth. Those pretty lips quirked into a smile when she scanned down Dave’s body and saw that he was already aroused. She looked over her shoulder to Bro as if waiting for his permission.

 

 

Dave’s fingers tightened against the sheets as he wondered if Bro’s eyes were on him. It looked like they were as Bro stood there with no readable reaction to the fact he was about to watch his evening’s entertainment pounce on his little brother. Bro nodded and wafted his hand toward Dave as if he was offering him up to her.

 

 

 Dave was surprised with how quickly she moved, then, and he arched up as she dragged her tongue up his stomach while pulling her long nails down his sides. His hands moved to her arms, but his fingers only splayed out to hover over her as she sloppily kissed her way up his body. When she reached his mouth, her kiss was consuming and desperate. He was so enamored with her tongue moving against his that he didn’t notice her straddling him until she was pressing down against him.

 

 

“Holy-” Dave groaned as she bit his bottom lip and tugged while sliding back enough to give her hands room to work open his pants.

 

 

She sat back and focused down on her hands with a needy mewl that melded into a hum of approval when she finally had his length in her hand. She lifted slightly and Dave only distantly registered that Bro’s hands were touching him as he helped the girl pull Dave’s pants down his legs and down over his feet to throw them on the floor. She sank further down the bed and looked up to Dave’s face as she hovered her lips over the head of his cock.

 

 

Dave reached up to the headboard as everything moved way faster than he’d expected; not that he’d had any idea of how a scenario such as this would might have gone in the first place. She sank her warm mouth down around him and his mouth fell open. He was glad for his sunglasses when his eyes kept darting up to Bro’s figure just behind her. A part of him had hoped the reminder that his brother was watching this would distract him from the pleasure to help him last longer, but it was having the opposite effect.

 

 

Several whimpers escaped him before he realized he was the one making the noises. He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, but his attention shot back to the woman when she moaned and dug her fingernails into his thighs. Bro was on his knees behind her and his hands were clutching her hips as he pushed into her.

 

 

Dave was having even more trouble controlling himself when his thoughts shifted from _‘oh god this beautiful woman has her mouth on my cock’_ to _‘oh god Bro and I are fucking the same woman at the same time_!’

 

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh, fucking, fuck-” Dave didn’t realize he was breathlessly chanting this until Bro’s hands reached around Gina to pull her off him.

 

 

She encouraged Bro’s hands in massaging her breasts as she pushed back against him. “No, I want...I want it...” She whined as she eyed Dave’s pulsing and abandoned cock.

 

 

Bro nuzzled against her neck. “Slow down,” he murmured as his face titled to look down at Dave’s trembling body for only a fleeting second. “Dave. What’s your recovery time like?”

 

 

Dave’s attention was on Bro’s gloved hand as he slowly trailed his palm down her stomach. Dave propped up on his elbows when Bro’s hand kept going down, and he watched with fascination as his brother’s outer fingers parted her folds. He wished he had a better angle to see as her core glistened and Bro’s middle finger carefully worked its way to strum her desires, but her hips were cocked back too far so that the man behind her could continue to pump into her in a slow, teasing rhythm.

 

 

“Pleeeease!” She writhed against him and her hands snaked up to tangle in his hair.

 

 

“Holy shit, dude. Did you drug her or something? ‘Cause I’m not down with-”

 

 

Bro huffed against her ear almost humorously as he watched Dave’s mouth hanging open while the kid stared at his hand working between her legs. His voice was more labored when he fought to keep Dave on task. “Are we talking minutes, or half an hour...” He snapped with his free hand to bring Dave’s attention back to him.

 

 

“Two and a half minutes.” Dave cursed inwardly when Bro’s chest vibrated again as if he wanted to laugh at him. He’d been asking for a roundabout timeline of how long it would be before Dave could go again, but Dave had answered him as if he’d timed himself precisely.

 

 

Dave almost had time to be embarrassed about it, but then Bro pushed the woman forward and said, “Go for it,” and her mouth was on him again. “Touch her hair.”

 

 

Dave’s hands were engulfed in silky soft curls no sooner than Bro had instructed him to do so. Bro picked up his pace and Dave’s fingers tightened when his thrusting pushed her forward and crammed Dave deeper into her throat.

 

 

“Oh, god! Gina...baby...” He loosened his hold as he fought to give her as much time as he could to pull off of him if she didn’t want a mouthful. She only seemed to get more vigorous, swirling her tongue around him before taking him deeper and moaning at the promise of his release. “Fuck, I can’t! I’m gonna-” Dave was sure he heard Bro make a pleased noise in response to Dave falling apart, and that was all it took to make him lose it. She greedily sucked and swallowed around him as Dave’s vision blurred and his back arched.

 

 

When she kept milking him long enough for him to twitch and squeeze her shoulder in search of a quick reprieve, Dave wondered again if Bro knew some kind of sex magic. Dave exhaled gratefully when Bro pulled her up and dropped to the side with her. Dave gasped for breath and snuck a glance at them.

 

 

They were both on their side facing Dave. Bro was behind her holding her leg up under the knee as he continued slowly pumping into her. Dave blinked rapidly when he realized her head was angled back because Bro was leaning forward and kissing her. Dave gulped as he tried to decide what he thought about that. The woman just had a mouthful of Dave’s spunk and Bro was lapping his tongue against hers like she had some kind of antidote he needed to save his life.

 

 

Dave didn’t realize he could see Bro’s eyes over his shades until Bro’s lids opened and his eyes landed on Dave. Dave’s heart skipped a beat before he reminded himself he was still hidden behind his sunglasses. The man couldn’t possibly know Dave was watching him more than the girl. Bro ripped his mouth away from her and reached for the bottle of lubrication.

 

 

“Over here.” Bro motioned. “Hand down here.” He pointed between her legs. “Mouth here.” He motioned to her breasts. “Distract her.”

 

 

Dave was about to ask what he was distracting her from, but then his brain caught up to the fact that Bro was pulling his cock out of her and he was drizzling lube on his fingers. They were going to fuck her together. Fuck, he was going to have his dick so close to his brother’s and holy shit did that make him hard all over again.

 

 

“You’ll be up there.” Bro explained with a quick flick of his hand just in case Dave didn’t get it yet. He was still looking at Dave over his sunglasses. “I’ll be back here. You with me?”

 

 

Dave nodded when his voice came out too breathless. “Yeah.” He scooted close but her hands reached to pull him closer. He fought away the instinct to flinch when he suddenly found himself so close to Bro.  The woman was gorgeous and sweet, but Dave was having a lot of trouble taking his eyes off the man right behind her. He reminded himself that he had permission to approach him. Bro had instructed him to do so, even. He wasn’t about to twist Dave into a painful submission hold and break him.

 

 

Gina’s mouth sought his, and the thought of tasting himself didn’t even occur to him. He was too busy trying to understand why the thought of Bro’s tongue being there a few seconds ago was making him scorching hot all over. A moan escaped him before he could keep his reaction in check. Dave hadn’t known he was capable of making such a pleasantly erotic noise, but he wondered why Bro’s sunglasses turned in his direction in response to it.

 

 

Dave had to get out of his line of sight, or he was going to lose his composure. Gina’s head tilted back as Dave slid down and circled his tongue around her nipple. Dave had been trained to stay hyper aware of Bro’s every whim, so Dave had more than a little trouble shifting his focus to the soft warmth in his hand as he squeezed and massaged her breast. He dropped his hand between her legs and growled when he realized his mind had shot right back to Bro when he consciously thought to mimic what he’d seen the man doing to her a few minutes before.

 

 

Dave felt it was only respectful to keep his mind on the woman who they were working to please. She made a soft noise of discomfort and Dave cursed his mind for dwelling on the fact that Bro was slowly working his fingers into her backside. That took him down a landslide of distraction as he found himself being impressed with the man’s gentle patience and wondering how it would feel if it was Dave in her place.

 

 

He dared another glance at his brother, and he sucked a little too hard on her skin when Bro’s face turned in his direction. Dave realized far too late that the reason Bro appeared so vivid was because Dave was looking up at him over the edge of his sunglasses. His eyes were exposed to him. Dave gasped and moved to kiss her again as if the motion could wash away his guilt.

 

 

She mewled into his mouth, and when her hands wound around his neck, Dave knew that Bro was working his way into her. Dave pulled back to watch her face as she was filled, and he wasn’t disappointed. Her hips pressed back when she adjusted faster than Bro expected for her too, and his hand clamped onto her hip as he released a deep growl that sent a shiver all the way down Dave’s spine.

 

 

Her body was almost completely pliant as her mouth fell open. “Oh, god, yes...” Her nails raked down Dave’s chest. “I’m c-close. More...I want it...I want...” Dave groaned as she started begging him, though his clouded mind was a little slow to process what his next move should be.

 

 

Dave jumped when Bro’s hand grasped his arm to get his attention. Dave looked at him, glad that neither could see how wide his eyes had gone behind his shades.

 

 

Bro gathered himself for a moment before he spoke. His fingers squeezed lightly against Dave’s arm. “Take her.” His hand moved to cup her breast and Dave wasn’t sure whether he missed the touch or if he was relieved. When Dave hesitated again, Bro assumed the angle wasn’t right and hooked his hand under her knee. The position was beautiful, and Dave’s eyes couldn’t quite decide what they wanted to memorize the most between the soft curves of the woman and the hard, tense lines of Bro’s strong figure.

 

 

Dave shook away his stupor and summoned the courage to shift forward and line himself up with her opening. She was slick, and warm, and more sensitive than Dave could have imagined as she quivered and clenched around his length. He was a little concerned with how weak the grip in her hands had become when she groped for his shoulders to brace herself. He distantly wondered just how long Bro had been having his way with her before they’d called Dave in to join them.

 

 

Dave stilled to give her time to think, but Bro didn’t seem to have the same compassion. Dave swallowed a whimper when he realized he could feel Bro’s cock moving inside her body. When the man had no qualms about how he was moving right against Dave’s cock, Dave’s composure started to crack.

 

 

“Ffffuck...” Dave couldn’t help but increase the friction. “Fuck, oh, god...” Dave froze up when the woman in his arms called out and began clawing at his shoulders. He surged forward to capture her lips when she gave the faintest hint that she was looking for his mouth. Her body began to quake and jerk in a violent orgasm that Dave had always thought porn stars were faking. Her lips fell away from him and her forehead crashed against his chest as she fought to breath.

 

 

It was several moments before Bro spoke. “You need us to stop?”

 

 

They had both paused to let her recover. Dave wondered how the hell Bro could be so completely good at this. He seemed to have everything under control as Dave shifted his sunglasses from her to Bro in the hopes that someone would tell him what to do.

 

 

Her head barely moved against Dave’s chest as she tried to speak. “N-n-no...wanna...f-feel...you...both...”

 

 

Dave was still trying to process what she wanted when Bro hummed in confirmation. He snapped and Dave’s attention shot right to him. “Make it quick,” he murmured as if she wouldn’t hear him continuing to instruct Dave through the whole ordeal. Dave was more than grateful for Bro’s controlling nature even in the bedroom or else he would’ve been completely lost.

 

 

Dave felt a little awkward when the woman between them almost seemed to be asleep other than pitiful little mewls of over-stimulation, but every once in a while, she forced a moan of encouragement past her lips. That was enough to make Dave not feel like a creep as he set his rhythm to compliment Bro’s lead.

 

 

He had no reason to fight his orgasm any longer. He wondered how many years of counseling he was going to need when he allowed his eyes to wonder over the sheen of moisture across Bro’s chest and found that he was immediately teetering on the edge of losing himself.

 

 

His lips parted as he felt the warmth pooling low in his stomach. Then he felt Bro’s cock run against him another few times and another one of those professionally erotic noises escaped him. Dave was unthinking when he let his hand naturally fall to her hip. By the time he realized he was caressing along Bro’s glove and feathering his fingertips against the man’s skin, it was too late to play it off as an accident.

 

 

Dave dropped his chin to his chest and his shoulders rose insecurely, but now that he was touching him there was an ache in him that didn’t want to stop. He splayed his hand against Bro’s and then squeezed in a needy gesture that he was sure was going to make the man knock him across the jaw. He tensed when Bro’s hand moved in an expectedly violent manner, but instead of pulling away, Bro threaded their fingers together firmly; almost romantically.

 

 

Dave’s eyes shot up to see that Bro was looking at their hands as he tightened his grip and returned the gentle caress against Dave’s skin with his thumb.

 

 

“Fuck-” Dave hiccuped as the simple motions sent him hurtling over the edge. “Fuck, Bro...” He didn’t have the sense to psychoanalyze the way the corner of Bro’s mouth twitched like he wanted to smile when Dave called out his name instead of the woman’s when he came. All he knew was that Bro was shoving as deep as he was into the enchanting body between them, and Dave knew he was coming too.

 

 

Dave must have blacked out, because when he came back down from the high of his release, he was gasping for breath and staring at the ceiling. He could hear Gina’s musical voice giggling and mumbling about how it was the best night of her life or something of that nature. Dave was more worried about convincing his heart not to explode, so he closed his eyes.

 

 

When he next pried his lids open, Gina was wriggling into her clothes, saying she had to leave before some guy became suspicious, and asking Bro if he’d seen her wedding band. _The fuck? Really, Bro?_ Well, at least that meant that Gina was older than she looked.

 

 

Bro was wearing sleep pants now. “You can stay if you want.” His arms hung limp at his sides as the woman kissed his jaw, smiled, and shook her head. The lights in Bro’s room were dimmed now, and Dave watched their silhouettes through mostly closed lids. There was something familiar about what Dave was seeing, but he wasn’t sure what his brain was trying to piece together just yet.

 

 

Bro was still standing in his room where Dave could see him as the front door closed. The man sighed and stared out into the apartment for several minutes before he moved to make sure the door was locked.

 

 

It was then that Dave realized with a jolt that they were alone again. Dave was in Bro’s personal space, and he was naked and worn out. He’d better make himself scarce before Bro came back. Dave whirled to sit up and hopped to his feet, but then Bro came back into his room. Dave gasped when Bro shoved a palm to his chest as he walked by so that Dave fell back onto the bed. Bro continued over to the stereo and switched it off.

 

 

Dave was pretty sure the attack had been Bro being mean again and not that Bro wanted him to stay put, so he pushed to his feet again. He scanned the floor and could see a dark lump that might be his shirt. His pants were probably closer to where Bro was now at the foot of the bed. Dave floundered as he tried to decide whether to go closer to Bro to get his pants or to try and stomach walking down the hallway naked.

 

 

Before he could decide, Bro was in front of him. He aggressively pushed him back again. Dave looked to his lap as Bro took off his sunglasses and set them on the nightstand. He stood in front of him for several moments, but Dave couldn’t convince himself to look up at him. His eyes lingered on a small hole in the fabric near one of Bro’s pockets that was visible in the light from the hallway.

 

 

Dave whimpered when Bro moved to climb over him to get into the bed. Dave assumed he had only incidentally pushed Dave to his back in the process, so he was confused when Bro’s hand clamped onto his upper arm in a bruising grip when he sat up again.

 

 

Dave shuddered. Why was Bro going to hurt him? Dave was trying his best to get out of his way and avoid annoying him.

 

 

Suddenly, Dave remembered what had been familiar about Bro’s body language as he’d spoken to Gina. Dave had seen the same motions at least a dozen times before when Bro had thought Dave was asleep on the couch when he walked his flings to the door. He always gave them permission to stay. They always said no, and Bro always stood there staring at the door like his heart was breaking when they showed no signs of wanting more from him than what had just happened. There was so much more hidden in the simple comment that he’d allow them to stay. He wasn’t just saying they _could_ stay. He was _asking_ them to stay, and he was being rejected.

 

 

Bro was on his back, and his fingers were still digging into Dave’s arm. Dave’s mind was working in overtime as he began to file down through Bro’s attitude problems where Dave was concerned over the last few weeks alone. Bro was mean to him. He fought with him. He hurt him.

 

 

The realization washed over him in a cold wave. He wasn’t lashing out because Dave was in his personal space. It wasn’t because Dave was getting too close to him. All this time, Bro was reacting violently, not because Dave was moving towards him, but because he was moving away.

 

 

Instead of trying to escape now, Dave gently rested his hand over Bro’s. He swallowed heavily when the man’s hand twitched in surprise and then the grip loosened to stop hurting him. Dave slowly laid back to join him in staring up at the ceiling, and Bro’s hand naturally slid down just past Dave’s elbow.

 

 

Dave hummed thoughtfully before chuckling lightly. “Did you have to go for an incestuous, underage, and adulterous fuck-fest all at the same time?”

 

 

Bro’s hand slowly drifted down toward Dave’s. He hovered his fingers over his hand, unsure, as Dave turned his hand palm-up to meet him. When he continued to hesitate, Dave threaded their fingers together the same way Bro had done for him.

 

Dave wasn’t sure what he’d expected from the day when he’d first woke up that morning, but it sure hadn’t been that he’d end up naked in Bro’s bed holding hands with him.

 

 

“You’ll only be underage for another week and three days.” Well, that was interesting. Bro was apparently counting down the days. “How else was I supposed to get you to...” Bro didn’t finish his thought. He still wasn’t sure if he was about to be rejected.

 

 

“You could try communicating. You know? Just asked me about it.” Dave took off his sunglasses and put them on the nightstand next to Bro’s. There was something about the two pair of shades sitting next to each other that looked more than right.

 

 

Bro huffed. “You don’t remember the whole part where, when you opened my door, you thought we were alone, and you started screaming and accusing me of...” Again, he couldn’t finish it, because it was true. He had wanted to take their relationship exactly where it had sounded like Dave had been terrified for quite some time that it would go.

 

 

“I was just a little blindsided.” Dave braved rolling towards him, and Bro stiffened as Dave moved his arm. “I thought you were threatening me.” He held his breath as he weaved under Bro’s arm and rested his head on his shoulder. He hooked a leg over Bro’s and tucked his arm around his stomach.

 

 

He was surprised to hear just how fast the man’s heart was drumming beneath his ribs. Dave hadn’t been able to tell he was distressed from his outward appearance and voice alone. He didn’t think it could beat any harder until he was proven wrong when he asked, “Can I stay in here with you?”

 

 

Bro was more than a little breathless as he forced his voice steady and tried to feign indifference. “I guess.”

 

 

Dave could hear him swallow as his arms wrapped around Dave’s body a little too tightly. Dave pulled one of Bro’s hands up to touch his face. Bro tensed as he found his fingers feathering along Dave’s cheek. He hadn’t realized how bad he’d simply wanted to touch Dave’s face until he was suddenly memorizing the feel on his fingertips and gliding them to run through Dave’s hair.

 

 

Dave sighed peacefully at the touch, and Bro began to relax. He shivered when Dave traced along his collarbone and splayed his hand over his shoulder.

 

 

They fell asleep tangled together and randomly daring gentle caresses on and off as they drifted in and out of consciousness. Dave would make sure that Bro never had to want for anyone to stay with him ever again. From now on, when his brother grabbed for him, he was going to return the grip.

 


End file.
